Un Train à Prendre
by Lecimal
Summary: "Vous aviez bien rendez-vous hier à une gare de Milo ?" "En quoi ça vous regarde ?" répliqua vertement le blond, qui n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser remuer le couteau dans la plaie. "C'est juste une formalité. Vous êtes maudit."
1. La Princesse & la Sorcière

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de KH utilisés sont les enfants de papa Square Enix et maman Disney, je n'ai (hélas !) aucun lien de parenté avec eux. L'autre personnage est par contre mon petit bébé à moi.__  
_

Rate : _K+ (le + est pour le langage... enfin et encore.)_

Note : _Je devrais écrire le chapitre 10 de Ciel et Terre au lieu de poster un nouveau truc ! Surtout que c'est un two shot, alors pourquoi je fais pas les deux morceaux en même temps, hein ? Bonne à rien, celle là... _

_La vérité c'est que j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit, que personne ne fait gaffe au fait qu'il manque un dernier chapitre, que personne n'attend. Poster sur c'est comme pousser mes gosses sur la scène, depuis les coulisses. J'ai le trac, et eux aussi, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour eux mais maintenant c'est à eux de charmer le public ! Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de public, la sale et vide. Alors ils reviennent vers moi, vers les coulisses, castrés de l'envie d'en sortir à nouveau un jour._

_C'est triste, plus ils se cachent moins les gens passent pour les voir, c'est un cercle vicieux. Je suis quand même entrain d'écrire le chapitre 10, parce que je n'écris pas seulement pour qu'on me lise, je veux finir Ciel et Terre, c'est tellement important pour moi. Et je le posterai, bien sûr, pour que ce soit bien fini mais aussi pour les deux trois qui sont là._

_Je sais que vous êtes là. Je fais ça pour vous, aussi. Je pense à Neliia, à Clementine, à Plume d'Eau aussi. Bien sûr derrière moi, il y aura toujours Ariani, elle en fait tellement et elle trouve encore le moyen de se dire qu'elle ne va pas assez vite. Je sais que vous êtes là. Merci, les filles._

_Ce TS est le kadow d'anniversaire d'_**Ariani Lee**_ (mais ne vous fiez pas à la date de postage, ça n'a aucun rapport avec son anniversaire)(longue histoire)_

* * *

- LA PRINCESSE & LA SORCIERE -

– Alors, dit la sorcière recroquevillée sur elle-même, cachée par l'ombre d'un grand capuchon gris. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Il était une fois Roxas. Roxas était en deuxième année de prépa, bien que sa taille suggère plutôt une classe inférieure. Il avait la peau plutôt claire, pour quelqu'un vivant à Lysandros, et des cheveux un peu blonds – et un peu en champ de bataille - mais ses yeux bien bleus ne laissaient pas de doute là dessus. Il était né dans cette ville et y vivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses études, comme c'était le cas pour tous les citoyens mineurs. Pour aller au lycée, il prenait le train aérien, ligne W, de la gare Lysandros à Milo Rive Rouge.

Roxas observait d'un œil mi suspicieux mi inquiet les étagères de bocaux et de poussière, les toiles d'araignées qui reliaient tous les recoins aux poutres apparentes et les formes étranges macérant dans la pénombre ambiante.

– J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de quelqu'un.

#

Cette semaine avait été des plus riches en émotions. Tout avait commencé un lundi soir, quand il avait dit : « _Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir un accident de train… _»

Il attendait à Milo Rive Rouge le train pour rentrer, accompagné de Namine. Elle pouvait prendre une autre ligne, plus rapide, mais elle préférait faire un détour en utilisant celle-ci, moins malfamée.

– Ils sont toujours après toi ? demanda-t-elle quand un morceau de blanc d'œuf tomba de l'uniforme de Roxas.

– Ouais.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rincer, il ferait ça chez lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Roxas éluda d'un geste vague, tout renfrogné. A l'origine, seulement sa place dans la file de la cantine, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds, et cette fameuse place, il l'avait défendue bec et ongles. Sauf qu'eux étaient d'un genre détestable et en voyant que Roxas ne se laisserait pas emmerder, s'étaient fait un devoir de lui pourrir la vie. Entreprise laborieuse au début, car le blond le leur rendait bien, mais hélas vite facilitée par l'arrivée d'autres personnes dans le petit groupe.

Et voilà où Roxas en était.

– Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir un accident de train…

Etant donné que les wagons étaient suspendus aux monorails et qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous, ç'aurait été difficile, mais on pouvait rêver.

– Un accident de train, je ne sais pas, répondit Namine, mais… Tu pourrais aller voir une sorcière, non ? Elle te ferait sûrement un charme, ou quelque chose.

– Mmh…

– Ma mère en consulte une, à Lysandros justement.

A Lysandros, les sorcières, c'était pas exactement ce qu'il manquait. Namine tira un bout de papier de son sac et gribouilla une adresse et un petit plan.

– Je crois que c'est là, dit-elle en glissant le mot dans le sac de Roxas

– Hey, balança une voix qui n'avait rien à faire là. Sympa, le look !

Le blond se retourna, très lentement, de façon presque saccadée, comme le font les personnages de cartoon. Il y avait une asperge adossée au mur du bâtiment de la gare.

A cette heure, la gare était déserte, c'était surprenant d'être dérangé par un inconnu. Et très franchement, question look il avait rien à dire. C'était un homme mais à sa silhouette on aurait peut-être pu en douter. Il portait un uniforme de domestique royal et il avait… comment décrire ça ? Ses cheveux… Non, rien, bien trop à dire dessus. Enfin ils étaient rouges, mais c'était un si petit détail au regard du reste.

Roxas ne trouva rien d'élégant à répondre, aussi il se drapa dans (ce qu'il restait de) sa fierté et l'ignora superbement. Namine le détailla un petit moment, en revanche, puis décida brusquement de regarder droit devant elle.

– Hey, insista l'asperge avec un sourire dans la voix, je suis sur le bon quai pour la cité royale ?

Quelque soit la ligne qu'on prenait, l'un de ses terminus était toujours la gare Cité Royale, qui comme son nom l'indiquait abritait la famille royale. Sauf que par rapport à Milo, Lysandros (et Bacchus, la ville de Namine) était à l'opposé.

– Non, abruti, c'est l'autre. C'est marqué partout.

Bizarrement, Roxas trouvait la question d'autant plus énervante que c'était ce mec qui la posait. Le roux haussa les sourcils avec une expression d'abord indéchiffrable, une sorte de surprise un peu inquiétante, avant de lancer un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur. Bêtement.

– T'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, dis-moi !

– N'y vois rien de personnel… Ah, en fait, si !

Bêtement. Il éclata de rire. Roxas essuya du jaune qui menaçait de lui couler dans les yeux. L'effet ''humiliation ayant eu lieu vraiment trop peu de temps avant ce moment'' ne le rendait des plus aimables.

– Tu as un problème avec ma tête ?

– Avec le tout, je dirais !

Pouf pouf, nouvelle crise de rire.

– Tu sais que je suis de la famille royale ?

– Tu m'en diras tant.

– Mais si, mais si !

Toute personne ayant les cheveux rouges faisait cette blague au moins dix fois par jour. Encore plus celles qui allaient vers Cité Royale.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

Namine tirait sur la manche de Roxas, qui ne s'en aperçut qu'à ce moment là.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

– C'est juste histoire de savoir qui je vais faire mettre au trou.

– Bien sûr, allez, casse toi. Ton train arrive.

L'asperge jeta un coup d'œil au loin et détala en constatant qu'en effet, son train arrivait sur le quai d'en face. Namine tirait toujours sur la manche de Roxas, et brusquement ce fait tout simple l'excéda.

– Quoi ?

– Il faisait… vraiment partie de la famille royale.

Ah. Bah tant mieux pour l…

Oh.

_Merde_…

– …tu déconnes.

– J'aimerais bien.

Roxas vit l'asperge monter dans le wagon pile en face de lui juste à temps. Il la regarda partir avec une sueur froide.

#

Le mardi matin, un pot de peinture verte était tombé sur Roxas. Non seulement il avait été repeint, mais en plus il avait fallu l'emmener à l'infirmerie parce que le pot l'avait à moitié assommé – il tombait d'un des étages.

Le mercredi, un professeur vint lui demander si quelqu'un ne le martyrisait pas, et bien que ce fût fort peu à propos, le blond en rit plusieurs minutes. Ça faisait presque deux mois, une chance que quelqu'un le remarque enfin.

Le jeudi, le groupe de brutes lui fit passer le message que s'il le laissait s'en tirer pendant un petit moment, c'était par discrétion, mais qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte en les ayant dénoncés une seconde fois. Et il recroisa l'asperge rouge. Elle lisait un livre devant la gare, assis sur un banc. Roxas essayait de la contourner et de passer discrètement mais se fit remarquer alors qu'elle tournait une page.

– Pas d'œuf, aujourd'hui ?

Lui, il avait pas idée de ce que son statut de prince – ou autre – lui conférait comme prise sur la répartie de Roxas. Qui d'ailleurs ne répondit rien.

– T'as perdu ta langue ?

Pas de coup de poing, c'est passible d'emprisonnement.

– J'ai rien à dire.

Hum… On faisait mieux.

– Ouh, j'en connais un qui m'a cherché sur internet.

– Même pas.

– Ah oui ? C'est ta copine qui t'as dit, alors, non ? Il me semblait bien qu'elle m'avait reconnu.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, il s'averrait que ce roux à la coiffure ridiculement indescriptible avait aussi des yeux d'un vert chimique.

– C'est… pas ma copine.

C'était compliqué de trouver à répondre quelque chose qui ne soit pas potentiellement irrespectueux.

– Tu flippes à cause de cette histoire de prison ? Je plaisantais tu sais ?

– C'est… Qui plaisante avec ce genre de chose ?

Il haussa les épaules en fermant son livre.

– La famille royale.

Face…

Palm.

– Je t'aime bien, déclara le sang bleu – cocasse, vu ses yeux – d'un ton solennel. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Roxas Natt.

Le roux lui tendit la main.

– Axel Elko.

Roxas prit sa main pour la serrer et il ajouta :

– C'est extrêmement science fictionnel…

– Quoi ? De se présenter ?

– Et comment ! J'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer les gens de la population – qui me connaissent pas.

Ni de prendre le train… Ceci expliquait peut-être cela.

– Bon. Ca fait quarante minutes que je t'attends alors j'espère que t'as du temps libre !

– Pardon, _quarante_ minutes ?

– Quoi ?

– Comment dire, un membre de la famille royale est à la gare de mon lycée et m'attend depuis quarante minutes alors qu'on ne se connaît pas et qu'à notre toute première rencontre qui date de moins d'une semaine, j'étais couvert d'œuf et je l'ai insulté.

– Ah ben c'est sûr que présenté comme ça… Je sais pas si t'as l'habitude mais pour moi c'est folklorique, les insultes.

– Et donc t'es revenu pour te faire traiter de crétin ?

Ô diplomatie. D'ailleurs il ne venait pas de lui dire tu ?...

– Si on veut.

– Oh.

C'était une forme de masochisme, ça, non ?

– Entre autres, rajouta le roux avec une sorte de sourire énigmatique. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime bien.

Roxas haussa les épaules. Il mettait ça sur le compte de sa royalitude.

– Bon alors ? T'es libre ou quoi ?

– Désolé, on est en pleine semaine…

– Et ?

– Eeeeeet, j'ai cours, demain.

A la tête d'Axel, Roxas devinait que sa majesté avait du mal à saisir les contraintes de la vie du petit peuple. De toute façon c'était peut-être mieux comme ça parce que Roxas n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire non. Déjà, parce que c'était le prince, et ensuite parce que finalement, maintenant qu'il était calme, ce roux là n'était plus spécialement énervant.

– Alors ça risque d'être compliqué. Enfin, on peut aller manger quelque part mais-

– Non merci, je dois éviter les lieux publics.

…

– On est dans une gare.

– Oui, et comme tu remarques, y a pas un chat.

Un point pour le prince. Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas un chat _pour l'instant_. Même si cet instant durait depuis quarante minutes.

– A moins que tu connaisses un endroit désert ?

– Pourquoi il vous faut spécifiquement un endroit désert ? Vous êtes pas le prince ?

– _L'un des princes_, oui (j'ai trois grands frères)

– (Je sais, quand même, je suis pas inculte).

– …mais là officiellement je suis en cours de gestion sociale. J'ai fait le mur.

Roxas haussa les sourcils. C'était du sérieux, la famille royale.

– Dans ce cas, on peut aller dans le parc après la fermeture et manger un McDo.

– Une minute, tu viens pas de me vouvoyer ?

– …

– Aaaah, tu vois ce que j'endure à cause de mon nom de famille ?

– Ok, on reste sur tu.

– Trop aimable. Je crois bien que j'ai mangé qu'une seule fois dans un fast food.

– Pauvre enfant.

Axel lui répondit un nouveau sourire. C'était peut-être un effet du vert chimique de ses yeux mais on aurait dit qu'ils étaient plus lumineux. Il ressemblait vaguement à un chiot qui faisait sa sortie de grand pour la première fois. En se levant, il écarta les bras d'un mouvement théâtral.

– Roxas Natt, tu es mon obligé ! Je te suis.

La soirée serait peut-être un peu longue. En chemin pour le parc, après avoir prévenu sa sœur qu'il rentrerait tard, Roxas eut l'impression de retomber en enfance. Il fallait se cacher à la moindre personne qui passait, ça lui rappelait quand, avec son père, il jouait aux espions dans la rue. A chaque fois, Axel l'empoignait fermement par le poignet ou le coude et le tirait dans un recoin, une ruelle, ou des escaliers. Et à chaque fois, bien sûr, ils s'étouffaient l'un l'autre pour qu'on ne les entende pas rire. Roxas ne l'avait pas reconnu parce que sur les photos et à la télé, il était pas coiffé comme ça – disons plutôt que justement, il y était coiffé, ou du moins il avait les cheveux attachés – mais lui en particulier ne prêtait que peu d'importance à ce genre de chose. Il avait suffit à Namine d'un coup d'œil.

Une fois sur place, il fallut escalader la grille avec discrétion. Le côté silencieux de l'opération manqua de passer à l'as quand les effusions de rire recommencèrent. Bien sûr, une fois à l'intérieur, Roxas dû ressortir pour aller retirer de quoi acheter à manger, puis acheter à manger. Rééscalader avec l'énorme sac dans les mains fut d'autant plus acrobatique. Axel s'était trouvé un banc et profitait de la brise fraîche annonçant la fin de journée, allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? demanda-t-il quand Roxas arriva, sans ouvrir les yeux.

– La malbouffe, votre majesté.

Le roux pouffa et se redressa pour s'asseoir.

– On mange là ? Sans table et sans couverts ?

– Ouais.

Axel fronça le nez en souriant, avec dans les yeux l'expression de ceux qui accomplissent enfin quelque chose de formellement interdit.

– A te voir, la vie de palais, ça a l'air… pas cool.

Roxas continuait de surveiller un peu son vocabulaire, même si, finalement, Axel était quelqu'un avec qui il était facile de se laisser aller.

– Bah, je suppose que c'est comme toutes les vies. Y a des plus et des moins.

– Comme ?

– Si j'ai envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, je peux le faire convoquer.

– Ah ? T'aurais pu me convoquer aussi, alors, non ?

– Sans ton nom ç'aurait été difficile, et j'ai remarqué que c'était pas du meilleur effet, pour se faire des potes.

Le blond s'installa à côté du prince, posa le sac entre eux et répartit les frites, boissons et burgers. Axel prit le sien et le regarda comme une curiosité, avant de croquer dedans.

– En contrepartie, continua-t-il la bouche pleine, je suis soumis au protocole et tout le toutim – hum, sympa ! Un peu gras. Je dois pouvoir faire la différence entre le couteau à salade et le couteau à fromage.

– Ah ouais.

– Et toi alors ?

Roxas termina sa bouchée, avala une gorgée de coca.

– Moi, répondit-il après un certain temps, baaah… Je dois partager mon appart avec ma sœur, comme aucun de nous n'a trouvé de coloc'… et on galère à trouver un boulot, alors on mange souvent des pâtes.

Une poignée de frites, en levant le nez pour regarder les étoiles.

– Mais bon, on est chez nous, on a plus de comptes à rendre à nos parents, alors je peux découcher sur un coup de tête.

– Tout à l'air si simple… Moi j'aurai toute ma vie des comptes à rendre à l'image publique.

– Ça craint…

Roxas termina son sandwich et s'attaqua aux frites.

– Au fait, dit Axel la bouche toujours pleine, si tu galères financièrement, pourquoi tu m'invites ?

– Parce que t'es un petit peu mon prince. J'en ai eu pour 8,50£ à peu près. Tu veux me rembourser ?

– J'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

Roxas éclata de rire. Son rire n'était pas aussi communicatif que celui d'Axel, mais il l'entraîna malgré tout, et sans problème.

– Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

– J'ai remarqué que moins les gens ont d'argent, plus ils sont généreux, dans beaucoup de cas.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

– Ça dépend, hein, y a des salops partout.

– Mouais, mais globalement… Je sais pas. C'est peut-être une question de solidarité.

– C'est peut-être plus une question d'ami ou pas ami.

– Huum, tu crois ? Tu donnes les pièces rouges qui traînent dans tes poches aux mendiants, toi ?

– Seulement à ceux qui sont sympa.

– Ben autour de moi, sympa ou pas sympa, c'est pareil. 10£ c'est rien, là d'où je viens, et pourtant j'en connais plus d'un qui préfèreraient les brûler en hiver que d'en faire cadeau à quelqu'un qui en aurait besoin.

Roxas vit passer une étoile filante. Le ciel mauve se tintait d'un bleu d'encre de stylo plume, comme si quelqu'un avait percé une cartouche dans les hautes sphères.

L'image qu'il avait des riches collait assez avec ce que lui confiait Axel. Il termina son coca en méditant là-dessus.

– Y a des trains jusqu'à quand ? S'enquit Axel.

– Oh… tard. Le dernier est à 00h32. Au fait, moi je vis à Lysandros.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Milo alors ?

– Je vais au lycée, je suis en prépa.

– Sérieux ? C'est pas un peu loin ?

– Beaucoup moins que d'ici à Cité Royale, si tu veux mon avis.

Axel soupira, pensif. Roxas tourna les yeux vers lui.

– …t'as toujours pas fini de manger ?!

– Hey, oh, répliqua le prince d'un ton très fier, c'est toi qui va trop vite. C'est pour ça que t'es si petit.

– Je t'… Rhaa, rien.

– Au fait, t'as quel âge ?

– 20 ans tout pile. Et toi, majesté ?

– Majesté, c'est mon père. Appelle-moi Axel.

Il rit un peu, content de lui, et l'ensemble tira un grand sourire à Roxas.

– Okay. Et toi, _Axel_ ?

– 26…

– 26 ans ?

– Quoi ?

– Non, rien… Enfin… Tu les fais pas.

Axel s'éclaircit la gorge avec une lampée de son Ice Tea – Roxas ne savait pas s'il aimait les boissons gazeuses, alors…

– Comment je dois le prendre ?

Pour toute réponse, Roxas lui donna une petite bourrade dans le dos.

Ils restèrent encore ensemble quelques heures, puis la fraîcheur de la nuit et l'heure tardive – l'un avait cours de lendemain, l'autre avait sûrement créé une panique monstrueuse au palais – les firent se séparer, chacun sur un quai.

– Hey ! lança Axel assez fort pour être entendu, quand son train fut annoncé à l'approche. On remettra ça ?

– Si tu veux ! Tu fais quoi le samedi 12 ?

– Ça dépend, tu proposes quoi ?

– On pourrait se trouver de quoi remplir une journée…

– Je fais le mur, alors !

Le roux fut forcé de crier la dernière phrase car son train entrait en gare. Une fois dedans, il s'approcha de la vitre la moins éloignée de Roxas et eu ce geste qui surprit beaucoup le blond : il posa les doigts sur sa bouche, les tendit vers lui, main à plat et paume vers le ciel, et souffla dessus.

Il lui envoya un baiser.

#

« Rester discret » devait être une notion très soumise à l'interprétation personnelle de chacun. Nous étions vendredi et ce midi, une alerte incendie avait éclaté. Un exercice. En revenant dans sa salle de classe, Roxas avait trouvé ses affaires complètement trempées.

Une chance, le mot de Namine était encore lisible, parce que Roxas venait de prendre une décision et celle-ci impliquait l'intervention d'une sorcière.

A Lysandros, il y avait des boutiques de sorcellerie un peu partout, mais globalement elles étaient rassemblées dans un petit quartier. Il en existait de toutes les sortes. Certaines étaient roses et pleines de froufrous en dentelle, d'autres ressemblaient à des supermarchés ou à des boutiques d'antiquités, d'autres encore avaient des allures de salon de thé…

Et pour finir il y avait ça. Un peu à l'écart de la ville, au fond d'une minuscule vallée était plantée une cabane en ruine. Le toit tenait par miracle au dessus de murs troués. Les vitres étaient bouchées par des sacs poubelle noirs. Plus on approchait et plus il faisait sombre, jusqu'à entrer et là brusquement la nuit tombait. C'était exactement comme les clichés les plus stéréotypés qu'on pouvait bien véhiculer sur les sorcières. Cette sorcière là elle-même était un cliché. Tassée au fond de sa cabane, dans une obscurité que même la lumière venant des quelques ouvertures n'arrivaient pas à percer, sous une couche épaisse de tissu sombre, elle semblait être accroupie, voûtée à s'en rendre bossue. Sa tête dépassait d'un cou un peu trop long et il en tombait une pluie de cheveux à la fois raides et emmêlés, très longs, très clairs. Comme délavés par de la javel. Elle ressemblait à une grosse boule grise pourvue d'une tête d'esprit maléfique.

– Entre, petit, dit-elle d'une voix qui, pour le coup, détonnait complètement avec l'ambiance glauque.

C'était une voix… normale. De femme.

La silhouette de Roxas se découpait en ombre dans le grand rectangle lumineux que créait la porte ouverte. Sitôt fut-il entré que celle-ci se referma.

– Ça fait plaisir de voir une tête connue, par ici.

– Pardon ?

– Laisse tomber. Avance !

Roxas hésita très largement avant de faire, allez. Trois pas ?

– Alors, dit la sorcière recroquevillée sur elle-même, cachée par l'ombre d'un grand capuchon gris. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Roxas observait d'un œil mi suspicieux mi inquiet les étagères de bocaux et de poussière, les toiles d'araignées qui reliaient tous les recoins aux poutres apparentes et les formes étranges macérant dans la pénombre ambiante. Est-ce que la mère de Namine consultait vraiment _cette_ sorcière ?

– J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de quelqu'un.

– Gamin, t'es certainement pas assez riche pour acheter une mort.

– Non… Je pensais plutôt à les empêcher de m'approcher.

– Ah ! Ben ça…

Elle bougea.

Le fait même de la voir se mettre en mouvement était surprenant et avait quelque chose de dégoûtant. Ses longs cheveux filasse bougeaient avec raideur à chacun de ses mouvements. En définitive elle ne fit qu'étendre le bras, qui était bien maigre et bien long, mais tout le processus avait semblé complexe et difficile à mettre en œuvre. Elle tira un livre du chaos d'objets, soulevant un nuage de poussière et faisant tomber une avalanche de… choses.

– Alors, souffla-t-elle bruyamment en tournant les pages.

Rien que la vision donnait envie d'éternuer.

– Huuuuuum… Tu dis quoi d'une petite malédiction ?

– Euh…

– Mate moi ça !

Elle fit pivoter le gros volume comme un rien et montra une page à Roxas.

– C'est… écrit en quoi ?

– Ah merde… Bah. Globalement, ça consiste à mettre une distance définie entre toi et les personnes visées.

– C'est plus ou moins ce qu'il me faut…

– Parfait ! Une gare ?

– Hein ?

– Ouais, parfait, parfait. Bon, tu bouges pas.

Et elle se leva. Ou plutôt se déplia. Roxas fut surpris de ne pas entendre son corps craquer de toute part tant le mouvement ne fut pas naturel. On ne voyait pas la silhouette de la sorcière sous son manteau gris, mais on la devinait par endroits, quand elle bougeait, et c'était… c'était incroyablement dérangeant, désagréable à regarder. Elle marcha – on aurait dit que chaque pas lui cassait les jambes – jusqu'à un coin invisible dans le noir, ou elle confectionna quelque chose à l'aide d'ustensiles en métal, à en juger par le bruit, puis se déplaça encore – Roxas s'écarta, il ne voulait surtout pas rester sur son chemin – et fit tinter du verre. Enfin, elle se planta devant le garçon, qui put alors apprécier à quel point elle était immense, lui présenta une sorte de poudre, dans sa main, avant le la lui souffler au visage.

_D'une gare de distance_

_Il faut désormais bannir_

_Et condamner à l'errance_

_Toute gent que tu désires._

Puis se redressa.

– Et voilà le travail.

Roxas toussota un peu, en éventant le nuage de poudre qui restait en suspend devant lui.

– Et s'ils ne sont pas sur la même ligne ?

– Ho, hey, répondit la sorcière en se recroquevillant de nouveau, au même endroit, c'est de la magie ! Ils seront bloqués à une gare de la gare qui correspond à la tienne sur leur ligne, c'est tout.

– Okay… ça prend effet quand ?

– Maintenant.

– D'accord. Combien je v-

– Aaaah, déconne pas, Roxas, c'est offert par la maison.

– Ah ? Ben… Merci.

Comme elle lui signifia de partir d'un geste de la main, Roxas sortit, mais une fois dehors, réalisa qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné son nom.


	2. Le Prince, le Maudit & l'autre Sorcière

Note : _Désolée à celles à qui j'avais annoncé poster rapidement la suite, j'ai eu des soucis avec internet, et donc nous voilà. Pardooon._

_Je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont encouragée, je crois que je n'ai pas dit merci à tout le monde, mais en fait vos petits mots m'ont fait du bien. C'est l'intention !_

_Voici la deuxième partie._

* * *

- LE PRINCE, LE MAUDIT & L'AUTRE SORCIERE -

Durant une semaine, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Roxas assista à ses cours et mangea à la cantine dans la plus sereine tranquillité. Tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être envolés, et en prime le samedi suivant il retrouvait Axel. C'était un peu comme avoir un correspondant. Non, c'était mieux. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sa sœur le remarqua, et l'asticota pour savoir s'il avait une copine ou quelque chose. Ils avaient découvert le pesto, à mettre dans leurs pâtes, et ça changeait la vie.

Courant de la semaine, Roxas entendit dire que les élèves du groupe qui le harcelait n'étaient pas venus en cours depuis le lundi précédent. Pour une raison inconnue, ils sortaient du train, volontairement ou pas, à Kleo, la gare juste avant Milo l'Autsral, et ne parvenaient jamais à remonter dans un train, trouver un bus ni même venir à pied. Ça allait leur poser des problèmes dans leur scolarité, mais curieusement, le blond n'éprouvait qu'une compassion limitée.

Le samedi suivant, samedi 12, il réalisa que ni lui ni le prince n'avaient parlé d'une heure, et donc se dépêcha de se rendre à Milo Rive Rouge et arriva pour 10h15. Axel n'était pas là, alors il prit sur lui de l'attendre. Au bout de deux heures et demi, il décida d'aller se chercher à manger et fit un saut à la superette au coin de la rue. A son retour, toujours pas de trace d'Axel. Bon. A l'aide de sa console, il patienta encore trois heures, mais à mesure que le temps passait, l'espoir de voir le roux arriver diminuait d'autant.

C'était un prince, après tout. C'était sûrement normal, dans son monde. Il avait du oublier ou s'était trompé de jour. Ou pas eu envie de venir. Roxas s'était fait des idées.

Il était 15h02

#

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?!

– _Je l'ignore, altesse, j'ai fait dépêcher une voitur-_

– Passe moi la sorcière ! Ça sent la magie un truc pareil !

– _Euhm… Elle n'est pas au palais en ce moment…_

– Mais elle est OÙ, alors ?!

– _Je l'ignore… je… je vais la faire convoquer, je… Ah ! Elle m'appelle. Allo ? Mademoiselle Alcimæ ? _

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

– _Une minute… Ah… elle… Oui ? Entendu. Elle dit qu'elle est entrain d'arriver à Orpheo, normalement c'est près de votre gare…_

– Ah, bon… ok.

– _Elle dit qu'elle est partie quand vous avez appelé la première fois et que vous ne devriez pas porter le sachet qu'elle a fait pour votre frère, ça vous rend très dur à trouver._

– Dis lui que c'est un peu le but.

– _Il vous répond qu'il agit ainsi à dessein… Oui… Elle dit que si vous lui donniez votre numéro, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples._

– Si elle me l'avait demandé, je lui aurais donné. Donne-le lui, toi.

– _Très bien… Ah, elle dit qu'elle va vous appeler._

– Ok, je te laisse. Merci, Salem.

_Clic._

Axel attendit une nouvelle sonnerie, qui ne tarda pas à retentir.

– Allo ?

– _Prince Axel ! Mais quelle joie de vous entendre __**enfin**__ ! Où êtes-vous ?_

– A une gare qui s'appelle Landreas, sur la ligne W et qui est juste avant Milo Jesaisplusquoi ou j'essaie de me rendre depuis_ cinq heures_ !

– _Super. Je suis entrain d'y arriver… Cinq heures ?_

En effet, un train entrait en gare à l'instant. La sorcière Alcimæ fut la première à sortir. Axel la reconnut à sa taille, car elle portait des vêtements très différents des habituels robes et manteaux cérémoniaux. Elle avait la peau brune, le visage à moitié mangé par une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil, et une lourde et longue chevelure noire, pourvue de fines et nombreuses veines rouges, qui coulait dans son dos. Elle était habillée d'une chemise à carreaux violets dans laquelle on aurait pu en ranger deux comme elle, et d'un jean ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Et surtout, elle était très petite.

La façon qu'elle avait de marcher, de tenir son téléphone et de regarder autour d'elle la rendait incroyablement normale, elle se fondait totalement dans la petite foule de gens qui sortait des wagons. Axel, lui, savait qu'il ferait toujours irrémédiablement tâche dans le paysage. Elle le repéra sans mal, raccrocha, l'empoigna fermement et s'attela avec vaillance à le faire monter dans le train. Seulement Axel se prit les pieds quelque part et tomba en l'entraînant avec lui, si bien que lorsque les portes se fermèrent, ils furent tous les deux hors du train, étalés par terre.

Alcimæ soupira.

– Sérieusement, majesté ?

– Hey, c'est comme ça depuis _cinq_. _Heures_.

La sorcière se releva prestement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

– Depuis cinq heures ? Et vous trébuchez à chaque fois ?

– Non, mais il se passe toujours quelque chose qui m'empêche de monter dans le train ou de sortir de la gare.

– Pourquoi vous êtes descendu, pour commencer ?

Axel écarta les bras d'un mouvement excédé, et Alcimæ n'insista pas.

– C'est bien de la magie, je rêve pas ? Siffla le prince.

– Moui… Ca ressemble à une malédiction un peu avant-gardiste. Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes touché.

– Ah non ? J'ai pas l'air touché, pour toi ?

La sorcière royale haussa les épaules. Ci et là, les quelques passant présents les regardaient comme deux curiosités, ce qui ne semblait pas perturber la demoiselle.

– Les malédictions dégagent une odeur caractéristique, et vous, vous ne sentez rien. Vous êtes ce qui s'appelle une éclaboussure.

– Formidable.

– On va réessayer, un train arrive.

– Si tu y tiens.

Ce train là était très peu rempli. Une fois ouvert, Axel fit bien attention à lever les jambes, Alcimæ prit garde à ce que personne ne le gêne, l'aida même à monter… et rien ne se produisit. Le train redémarra, le prince et la sorcière à l'intérieur.

– … C'est fini ? espéra le roux.

– Si seulement… Je crains que ce ne soit plus complexe.

Ils arrivèrent en gare de Milo Rive Rouge, enfin. Axel sauta du train, chercha sur le quai une tête blonde et ébouriffée. Personne. Alors il fouilla la gare. Pas de Roxas.

Evidemment, qu'il n'y était plus… Il était 15h12.

#

– Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Roxas Natt ?

On était dimanche matin, et si une personne n'avait pas envie de parler à une parfaite inconnue venue frapper à sa porte, c'était bien Roxas.

– Ouais. Quoi ?

– Vous aviez bien rendez-v…

La parfaite inconnue en question se plaqua soudain une main sur le nez et la bouche, comme pour échapper à une odeur de poissons pourris. Forcément ça pouvait énerver.

– …rendez-vous hier à une gare de Milo ?

– En quoi ça vous regarde ? répliqua vertement le blond, qui n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

– C'est juste une formalité. Vous êtes maudit.

– H…

Il y eu un moment d'arrêt, le temps que ça monte. Il n'était pas spécialement tôt mais Roxas était d'une humeur massacrante.

– Pardon ?

– Vous avez consulté une sorcière récemment ?

– …oui ?

– Elle s'appelle comment ?

Blanc à nouveau. Elle ne… l'avait pas dit.

– Je sais pas, soupira-t-il en plissant les yeux d'agacement.

La fille haussa les sourcils d'une manière qui disait « Bitch please, es-tu vraiment si stupide ? »

– Vous lui avez pas demandé ? soupira-t-elle dans sa main.

– Pourquoi je lui aurais demandé, au juste ?

– Peut-être parce qu'elle vous a lancé une malédiction salée, de ce que je vois, et que de toute façon on ne traite jamais avec quelqu'un dont on ignore jusqu'au nom pour des choses aussi potentiellement dangereuses ? A tout hasard ?

« _Tu dis quoi d'une petite malédiction ?_ »

Merde…

– Je pensais qu'elle maudirait les autres…

– Vous étiez plusieurs ?

– …Non ?

– Comment elle aurait pu les maudire s'ils étaient pas là ?

Ça semblait _tellement_ évidement, maintenant qu'elle le disait. Après coup. Une fois que tout le mal était fait.

– Et… Elle fait quoi, cette malédiction ?

– Je sais pas, moi. Vous vous souvenez de son incantation ?

Oulah.

– Euhm. Oui. Je crois. Ca faisait « D… »

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

– D…

– Vous n'arrivez pas à la prononcer ?

– Non…

– Et ben vous êtes pas dans la merde.

La sœur de Roxas n'était pas là, elle avait fait la fête chez une amie la veille. Roxas fit entrer la jeune fille qui se présenta comme étant Alcimæ, actuelle treizième sorcière royale (sur vingt-huit). Elle s'occupait, essentiellement sur demande de celui-ci, du prince Axel. A l'origine elle était spécialiste en magie noire et on avait fait appel à elle parce que peu de sorcière s'en revendiquaient et qu'il fallait quelqu'un de calé pour protéger la famille royale contre ça.

– Et donc, dit-elle en ponctuation de son explication, hier même le prince était coincé à Landreas, soit une gare avant Milo Rive Rouge.

– Oui, ça parlait de ça…

– Tenez, écrivez moi ça là-dessus.

Elle sortit un petit carnet épais, en cuir et fermé par un lacet, comme on en voyait que dans… les boutiques de sorcières. Forcément.

– C'est quoi, s'enquit quand même Roxas ?

– C'est là ou je range tout ce que je sais. Ecrivez proprement, si possible.

Mouais. Roxas prit un stylo et repensa à ce qu'avait dit la sorcière informe. C'était comme inscrit dans sa tête, comme gravé, seulement impossible de le dire à haute voix. D'après Alcimæ, c'était un signe que la sorcière était puissante.

Pourtant, à écrire, ça allait tout seul.

_D'une gare de distance_

_Il faut désormais bannir_

_Et condamner à l'errance_

_Toute gent que tu désires._

Et voilà.

– C'est en forme de poème, constata-t-il.

– Oui, certaines aiment bien la grandiloquence.

Alcimæ lut les quatre lignes très attentivement, le regard dur.

– La clé du truc, c'est le dernier vers, le verbe désirer.

– Comment ça ?

– Ça veut à la fois dire « qui vous voulez » et « les personnes que vous aimez ». Ça fera plaisir à Axel, tiens.

Roxas se leva d'un bond.

– Je ne _l'aime_ pas ! Je viens à peine de le rencontrer.

– Oui ben quoi que vous ressentiez, ça suffit pour que la magie opère. Manifestement ça ne marche pas sur la famille…

Là dessus elle se leva, lissa d'un geste vif sa jupette plissée et, armant le bras, abattit le plat de la main contre la joue de Roxas avec une violence qui le renversa sur le canapé.

D'abord sonné, Roxas porta la main à sa joue, et une fois les idées bien en place, se releva furieusement.

– Non mais ça va, oui ?!

– Je ferai ça à chaque fois qu'on se verra.

– Et puis quoi, encore ?!

– J'ai peur d'être éclaboussée par la malédiction moi aussi, sans ça. Et ce serait fort problématique pour vous aider.

– Et donc, le plan c'est que j'en vienne à vous détester ?

Pour toute réponse elle haussa les épaules, avant de se repencher sur son minuscule grimoire. Pour ce qui était de ne pas l'apprécier, effectivement, ça allait pas mal. Elle lui demanda une pile de feuilles, et une fois qu'elle les eut en main, elle se mit à gribouiller des signes du même genre que ceux que Roxas avait vus sur le livre de la première sorcière. L'écriture d'Alcimæ était cependant très différente, et il ne reconnut absolument rien de ce qu'elle lui montra.

D'après elle, identifier le sort serait déjà un grand pas en avant. Le problème, c'était que Roxas n'avait rien vu du rituel, ne savait rien des ingrédients et n'avait pas su lire les runes. Avec pour seul indice l'incantation, ils n'iraient hélas pas loin.

– Bon ! s'exclama la sorcière après presque deux heures de recherches. Ça ne sert à rien.

– Alors quoi ? Je vais rester maudit toute ma vie ?

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

– Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Si la voie scientifique ne marche pas, on va utiliser la force !

Roxas ne releva pas le ''scientifique''. La demoiselle allait exposer un plan plus précis, quand son portable sonna. La scène avait quelque chose de cocasse, une sorcière habillée en écolière, avec un téléphone.

– Allo ? Aaah, majesté.

Le blond entendit la voix d'Axel répliquer que « Majesté, c'est mon père » au bout du fil, avant de demander quelque chose.

– Oui, pourquoi ? lui répondit la sorcière. Ah… Bien sûr.

Elle éloigna son portable de son oreille et se tourna vers Roxas.

– Il veut vous parler.

Oh.

_Merde_.

– C'est obligé ?

– Ben… Non, m'enfin. Je sais pas ?

Roxas secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que le prince pensait du fait qu'il soit maudit. Il se sentait comme dégradé, tombé dans la caste des Intouchables. Et face à un prince, même par téléphone, ça le faisait moyen.

– Eeeeuh… Majesté ? Désolée, il est entrain de f… aire la vaisselle.

Plutôt ingénieux, l'excuse des toilettes était très moyenne.

– Ça consiste à laver les couverts et assiettes dans lesquels on _mange_, sire, répondit-elle en soupirant à une question qui semblait idiote. Oui, mais vous, vous êtes un prince. Les vrais gens les lavent eux-mêmes. Oui. Ah, euh… Je sais pas… Entendu.

Roxas essaya de s'approcher, pour écouter ce qu'il se disait, mais c'était peine perdue. Axel parlait d'une manière très fluide, comme si les mots étaient liquides et coulaient de sa bouche.

Alcimæ lui expliqua rapidement la situation – à savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce – lui promit de lui faire un compte rendu le soir même, le salua puis raccrocha. A la suite de quoi elle demanda son téléphone à Roxas.

– Il veut que je vous donne son numéro, il insiste pour vous parler.

– Ah oui ? fit l'étudiant, la voix faussement blanche.

– Il s'inquiète, hier même il était furieux d'être resté bloqué. Il ne veut pas que vous pensiez que sa princièrerie lui est montée à la tête.

– Ah…

Roxas prit donc le numéro royal. Alcimæ essaya une dernière chose avant de partir, elle l'hypnotisa pour tenter de lui faire dessiner une ou deux runes aperçues sur le grimoire de l'autre sorcière. Elle sembla plutôt satisfaite des gribouillis mous et informes que le jeune homme produisit, et là-dessus, prit congé de lui et rentra à la cité royale en lui lançant pour avertissement un :

– Attention, Roxas Natt. La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, c'est une claque, souvenez-vous !

#

Ce soir là, Axel reçut un coup de fil sur son téléphone personnel, d'un numéro inconnu. Il alla d'abord pour ne pas décrocher, puis se souvint juste à temps qu'il avait fait transmettre son portable à Roxas.

– Allo ?

– _Axel ?_ fit effectivement la voix du blond au bout du fil.

– Lui-même ! Comment ça va ? Y a des effets secondaires ?

– _Comment ça ?_

– Bah, c'est souvent, avec les malédictions. Tu peux tomber subitement malade comme un chien, ou être frappé de malchance… C'est une histoire d'énergie négative.

– _Wouah. T'as l'air callé._

Axel rit doucement.

– C'est pas pour rien qu'on a une spécialiste en magie noire.

De son côté, Roxas hésita sur le sens à comprendre.

– …_Comment ça ?_

– Bah… Il y a des gens qui veulent s'en prendre à la famille royale. Et des sorcières qui sont prêtes à se faire payer pour de grosses demandes comme ça.

– _Oh…_

– On a engagé Alma quand une malédiction s'est abattue sur moi. Par la suite elle m'a donné des cours succins de magie histoire de ne pas me faire avoir deux fois, tout ça…

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Roxas était entrain de réfléchir.

– _Présenté comme ça, on croirait presque que c'est courant._

– Ça l'est. Tu connais personne qui marche systématiquement dans une énorme flaque d'eau quand il y en a une dans le coin ?

Ah… Oui, ça, il avait déjà vu. Ça lui avait semblé être une sorte de grosse mauvaise blague cosmique, mais avec le recul…

C'était Namine qui lui avait donné cette adresse. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec une malédiction sur le nez ? Comment ça marchait, ces choses là ?

– _Bon_, soupira-t-il, fatigué._ On risque pas de se voir avant un moment, si je comprends bien._

Axel pouffa.

– Pourquoi ? Je te manque ?

– _Qui sait ?_

Le blond souriait, et le roux le perçut à sa voix. Puis elle redevint un peu plus égale.

– _Dis-moi… Enfin. C'est curieux qu'un prince se penche comme ça sur le sort d'un de ses sujets, non ? Je suppose que tu le fais pas pour tout le monde…_

– Nan, c'est clair.

– _Ben. Pourquoi moi, oui ?_

– Ah… Parce que je te connais, et que ça coûte rien. Et puis j'ai envie de te revoir.

Il y eu un long silence, durant lequel même les murs semblaient retenir leur souffle tant rien ne bougeait.

– _Ok_, dit finalement Roxas. _Merci. Merci beaucoup._

– De rien, fidèle sujet, je sais être bon prince.

Roxas eut un petit éclat de rire, avant de soupirer en souriant – ça s'entendait. Puis ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent.

#

– C'est officiel, siffla Roxas en se tenant la joue, le regard furibond. Je vous hais.

– C'est pour votre bien, répliqua Alcimæ, et je me suis fait mal à la main, alors…

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, il s'était écoulé une semaine. Aucun des amis de Roxas n'avait été soumis aux éclaboussures, ce qui était plutôt encourageant. Nous étions samedi matin, le temps était superbe. Presque tous les soirs, Roxas avait appelé Axel ou Axel Roxas. Ils restaient longtemps au téléphone même en n'ayant pas grand-chose à se dire. Les conversations étaient silencieuses, mais bizarrement intimes. Roxas savait que si sa sœur était entrée à la volée dans sa chambre et l'avait surpris comme ça, il serait mort de honte.

Alcimæ avait fait venir Roxas jusqu'à Milo Rive Rouge. Elle avait, disait-elle, un plan dont les chances de réussite étaient assez fortes. Axel ne serait pas bloqué si ce n'était pas lui qui devait effectuer le déplacement. Roxas devait donc monter dans le train et se laisser rouler jusqu'au prince, tout simplement. C'était le genre de malédiction qui s'annulait d'elle-même si on trouvait à la contourner.

Pourtant, en montant dans son wagon, Roxas eut la curieuse impression que ça n'allait pas marcher. Une fois à Landreas, il descendit, chercha une chevelure rouge mal cachée dans la minuscule foule clairsemée… Mais rien. Alcimæ appela alors le prince, qui sembla hurler au téléphone.

– Majesté ?... Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Bon… On va essayer autre chose.

Là-dessus elle raccrocha.

– Il a été repoussé d'une gare, déclara-t-elle.

– Par quoi ? répliqua le blond, incrédule mais pas surpris.

– Par la providence !

– …Pardon ?

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, dépitée.

– Il a été bousculé à l'intérieur d'un train en partance et n'a pas pu en sortir à temps.

Ça semblait être très providentiel, en effet.

– Et si on l'attachait quelque part ? proposa Roxas, souriant jaune.

– Ce serait inutile, il se passerait quelque chose, même de délirant, qui ferait qu'il serait repoussé d'une gare.

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur un banc. Il n'y connaissait rien, lui, en magie, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait bien y faire si la providence s'en mêlait.

– Retournons voir la sorcière, lâcha-t-il, à moitié furieux à moitié découragé.

– C'est inutile. Si elle était isolée, alors elle est déjà partie. Elle a l'air de s'y connaître en manipulation de hasard, elle vous a probablement fait venir chez elle à dessein pour repartir immédiatement. Personne ne lancerait un sort aussi puissant sans s'assurer qu'on ne le retrouve pas ensuite.

Roxas jeta plus ou moins malgré lui un regard haineux à Alcimæ. Elle prenait tout ça avec beaucoup de détachement, ok – c'était son métier après tout – mais pas seulement. Elle s'y connaissait _trop bien_. Elle reconnaissait que la magie que subissait Roxas était puissante mais ça semblait familier pour elle. Elle avait déjà fait ça elle-même, jeter une malédiction « aussi puissante », il en aurait mis ses mains à couper.

Alcimæ prit ça pour une marque d'abattement, car elle sourit.

– J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

L'expérience fut retentée, mais cette fois, Axel étant à Cité Royale, le terminus. Pas de gare, pas de possibilité de le repousser. De toute évidence ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser, Axel n'atterrirait pas à Midas Crysalide.

C'était la première fois que Roxas allait à Cité Royale. Il fallait une autorisation spécifique, et dans ce cas précis il était compris dans celle d'Alcimæ. En tant que sorcière, elle pouvait avoir besoin de faire venir des objets ou personnes sur son lieu de travail.

Cité Royale était une gare immense, tout en hauteur, faite de formes lisses et courbes, claire. Et paradoxalement, elle semblait vide. Toute cette place utilisée seulement par une cinquantaine d'employés de gare qui vérifiaient les autorisations des rarissimes arrivants. Alcimæ demanda le prince à l'un d'eux.

– Quel dommage, répondit-il d'un ton égal, il vient juste de partir.

Le portable de la sorcière sonna à ce moment précis.

– Axel, pourquoi vous n'appelez pas quand vous vous faîtes embringuer je ne sais où ? Histoire qu'au moins on se fasse pas de faux espoirs ? Ah ?... Bon, bah ça…

Elle se tourna vers Roxas et chuchota

– Il est à Leonidas.

Leonidas était la première gare de la ligne P, qui se trouvait plus ou moins en face de la ligne W. Roxas commençait à désespérer. Pourtant la sorcière royale semblait confiante.

– Ça se précise, expliqua-t-elle. On avance petit à petit.

Pour le maudit, on avançait plutôt à pas de géant dans le flou total.

A la fin de la journée, alors que l'affaire n'avait pas avancé d'un poil – ce qui était cocasse à dire, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient fait que se déplacer – et pourtant Alcimæ était très satisfaite du déroulement des choses. Axel était épuisé d'avoir rencontré toute la journée la malédiction de Roxas, aussi proposa-t-elle de ne remettre ça que la semaine suivante, histoire de ne pas les faire tomber malades.

#

– Comment tu te sens ? Mieux ?

– _Moui…_

La voix d'Axel était faible, endormie. Pourtant c'était lui qui appelait.

– _D'après Alma on a bien avancé._

– Ah bon ? Railla le blond.

– _Elle a une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe dans cette malédiction, étant donné que rien n'a marché._

– Je la trouve un peu trop callée.

– _Ah, bah… C'est une pratiquante de magie noire, hein ? Quand elle était petite, elle versait aussi dans la nécromancie. Enfin si ça s'appelle bien comme ça. Elle lisait l'avenir dans des morceaux d'organes mous._

Roxas grimaça de dégoût.

– Au moins, elle est efficace…

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler d'elle avec antipathie.

– _Tu sais, la majorité des mauvais sorts sont commandités. _

– Donc c'est moins grave d'être un tueur à gage qu'un tueur en série ?

– …_mouais, j'ai rien dit. Bon, sinon. On peut parler de trucs joyeux ?_

– Je t'écoute, mon prince.

– _Je me disais que… enfin, si t'as quelqu'un, ça doit être chiant, cette malédiction, non ?_

Zéro en subtilité mais Roxas observait l'effort. Un sourire fendait en deux son visage.

– J'ai personne.

– _Ah _(Un sourire fendait en deux le visage d'Axel aussi). _C'est déjà ça alors._

– Mais ça reste très chiant… par rapport à toi.

– _Comment ça ?_

– On peut pas se voir…

– _Non… Et je suis obligé de me remémorer ce superbe après midi durant lequelle tu es passé devant moi couvert d'œuf._

– Si tu pouvais garder un autre souvenir de moi…

– _Je garde tous mes souvenirs de toi._

Roxas ferma les yeux. Axel avait dit ça avec une voix tellement chaude et grave.

– _L'incantation de la malédiction, elle dit bien « qui tu désireras » ?_

– Oui ?

– _Tu me désires ?_

Roxas se liquéfia. C'était beaucoup trop sexy pour lui.

– Alcimæ a dit que c'était au sens large.

– _Ça_ _marche pas sur la famille, ni sur les amis…_

– Ça te plairait ?

– _Qui sait ?_

– Tu demanderais pas, sinon.

Axel éclata de rire. C'était un rire un peu discret, fatigué.

– _Touché._

Magique. Roxas resta un long moment silencieux. Quand il reprit la parole, Axel semblait s'être endormi, alors il raccrocha.

#

– Ecoutez, Roxas, je trouve que vous vous y faites.

– C'est juste une impression, cracha l'intéressé en se massant la joue. Où est-ce qu'on va, cette fois ?

– A Clio la Joly.

C'était l'autre terminus de la ligne W.

Cette semaine, ça avait plutôt intérêt à marcher, parce que cette semaine… Axel et lui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais il était né entre eux une sorte de tension, qui était allée croissante. Le maudit comme le prince plaçaient beaucoup d'espoir en la sorcière ce week-end.

Une fois à Clio la Joly, Alcimæ et Roxas prirent un bus jusqu'à son terminus à nouveau, puis marchèrent encore une heure ou deux avant de s'arrêter, au milieu de nulle part, dans un immense pré. Au loin, une route passait, et on y voyait de petits véhicules y rouler comme des fourmis seraient entrain de courir.

La jeune fille s'installa dans l'herbe et commença un rituel.

– C'est un sort pour être trouvé ou retrouvé. Ça rend la victime incroyablement visible aux cibles.

– Quelle est la différence entre une victime et une cible, dans la magie ?

– Hum… Ben dans votre cas, vous êtes la victime, c'est sur vous qu'on a jeté le sort. Les cibles, ce sont les personnes auxquelles le cause des dommages – ou bénéfices. En général ce sont les mêmes personnes, mais là, pas.

Roxas hocha mollement la tête. Ça lui rappelait la différence entre l'inverse et l'opposé, en math. La sorcière jeta un certain nombre de choses dans un petit pot, qui se mit à fumer de façon assez inattendue. Elle remplit alors un sachet en tissu pourvu de jolis motifs en arabesques colorées et le confia au blond. Après quoi elle dégaina son portable. Le fait de la voir user de technologie juste après ce rituel très mystique était en lui-même très étrange. Elle appela Axel, lui demandant de bien vouloir se rendre à la sortie de l'autoroute qu'elle lui indiqua, puis de suivre le chemin pour aller à la bourgade de Saint Scylla.

Une petite heure plus tard, Roxas remarqua qu'au loin, un véhicule était sorti de la petite route de campagne. Il fonçait droit sur eux, c'était une forme grise… non, blanche. Une moto. Une moto blanche ?

Elle fut rapidement sur eux. Le motard, habillé de circonstance, était grand et très mince, et à peine sa monture arrêtée, il en descendit et prit promptement Roxas dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne comprit absolument rien à ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel jette son casque, et… Ah, non, il ne comprit rien tout court.

Axel se pencha et l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser comme dans les films, en plus empressé, désordonné. Il avait posé sa main sur sa mâchoire, il la tenait doucement. Son autre main avait trouvé le creux des reins du blond et glissait sur lui. Assez rapidement dans ce gentil n'importe quoi une langue trouva le chemin qui menait à l'autre et elles se mirent à danser.

Puis Axel se redressa. Ça pétillait dans ses yeux.

– Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, conclu Alcimæ en commençant à ranger son matériel.

Roxas se retourna.

– …hein ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

– Quoi ? Le prince, le maudit, la sorcière, même le cheval blanc. On dirait un conte.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? demanda ledit prince.

– Très franchement, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais je veux bien une vidéo.

– …Je parle de la malédiction.

Alcimæ prit une pause dramatique.

– Rompue ! Rien n'est plus fort que le pouvoir d'un baiser d'amour pur !

– Sérieux ?

– Mais non, je déconne. Si vous le voulez bien je vais vous attacher solidement l'un à l'autre et on va rentrer en train pour voir ce que ça donne. Et si ça marche, bah…

– Et la moto ? S'enquit Roxas.

– C'est celle de mon frère, lui répondit le roux, comme si ce fait expliquait que l'abandonner ici n'était pas grave.

Alcimæ les lia tous les deux l'un à l'autre par les poignets avec une chaîne qui fondit en un épais cocon en les touchant, et il n'y eut pas de problème sur le chemin du retour. Ni sur aucun autre chemin.

Roxas dut supporter de nouveau ses harceleurs, mais pas longtemps. Ils reçurent un avis royal les avertissant des sanctions qui pouvaient être prises à leur encontre en cas de mauvais comportement envers la famille royale et ses proches. Ils étaient manuscrits, évidemment, et n'avaient pratiquement rien d'officiel. Mais chut.

Un gardien de parc devint aussi bizarrement plus riche et moins regardant sur qui entrait et sortait après la fermeture, dans la ville de Milo.


End file.
